The Passout Game
The Game The Pass-Out game is where you crouch on the ground with your head down, breathe deeply for around 30 seconds, stand up really quick and blow on your thumb. When you are passed out you have weird dreams, which is why people would want to do this. Here's your experience with it. The Pasta It was a great day out in Kansas. You look nice and fresh, and you're on the bus to your school, starting 10th grade. Everything is just fine at the moment. Your bus stops, and you go inside. There, you see your long-time buddies Daniel and Patrick greet you. "What's up, mah man?" says Patrick as you two shoulder-bump. "Heeyy, guy!" says Daniel as you two do the same. You check your schedules and realize you have ALL your classes together (uber-victory on your part) so you walk to your first class together. Everything goes fine. By the time lunch rolls around, you all get your food and eat outside. Patrick suggests an incredibly stupid idea in your mind. "Hey guys, wanna play the pass-out game?" "Who the fuck would pass out for fun?" asks Daniel. "Seriously, that's just fucking stupid," you say. "It's fun. It gives you like a 5-second high," replies Patrick. "Is it harmless?" you ask. "Yes. Completely safe." "...alright, I'm in. How do you do it?" Patrick explains it to all of you and decides he'll go first. He ducks down and starts hyperventilating. "....hehe, it sounds like he's giving a blowjob," snides Daniel. Just a usual homophobic-sounding remark from a typical 15 year old. "Shut up, queer," you call back to Daniel. Sooner or later, Patrick passes out on the grass for awhile. He wakes up and says, "Woaah, that was fun." "What did you dream of, BJ Boy?" snides back Daniel. "Oh, I dreamed you were fucking Robert Pattinson up the ass," snides back Patrick. "Oooohh, kinda harsh, bro," you say back, and then your group laughs. "Alright, your turn, Ethan," says Patrick. You crouch down and start hyperventilating, while Daniel still makes derogatory remarks. You do this for about 20 seconds, then stand up really quick and blow on your thumb real hard. Your vision starts going dark, and getting blurry, like a disconnected TV. You slowwwllyy drift into unconsciousness. Nothing. You dream of nothing for awhile, then they start coming... You're in a Porsche, driving down the road really fast. You don't slow down or stop, you just keep going. At every turn, wind whooshes through your hair. The car nearly crashes, so you ''steeeerrr ''it over to the side really fast to avoid the obstacle. It goes on like this for awhile, but then it starts raining REALLY hard... You wake up. Patrick poured his water bottle over your head. "You were out for like a full minute. So now you owe me a dollar, loser," he says, and then it's Daniel's turn. He does the same to drift into unconsciousness, as he starts by hyperventilating. Me and Patrick snide at him while he's doing this, and he stands up to blow on his thumb, and we make even more derogatory statements at this, and he falls to the ground. He's down for awhile and then he gets up and says, "Wow, that was crazy." "What did you dream of??" you and Patrick ask him eagerly. "It was WEIRD, a killer was coming after me. I was in my room and I was just crouched in the corner of my room trying to get away from him, but he kept getting closer and closer, and was just about to cut me with his machete when I got back to reality," he says, stuttering. "That's fucked up, man," says Patrick. "Oh well, whatever, lunch is almost over, let's go," I say as we all dump our trays and go to our classes. But the rest of the day, Daniel acts very strange. You shake it off and jump on the bus. Daniel rides over to your house. "Dude, I think that vision might be true," he mutters. "What are you talking about?!" you ask. "It's just a game, dude, be real here." "I've just been feeling so strange." "Yes, we can see that by your behavior, now calm the fuck down. Nothing's gonna happen." The bus driver overhears you curse and gives you a dirty look, but you look and smile for a second or so before they focus on the road again. So you get home, and as soon as you and Daniel step in, the house is a total wreck. Furniture is moved and knocked over, the TV screen has a big crack in the middle of it, the computer is smashed, the kitchen table is broke in two, the coffee maker has no pot and there's coffee all over the counter, you know, stuff like that. And there's blood on the floor. And the walls. You see where it trails to and it leads to your parents' bedroom. Your parents' corpses are laying on the ground, eyeless with entrails laying out. Beside them is a bloody machete. The TV screen flashes "YOU'RE NEXT" over and over again. You feel very scared, and flee from the house. You live with the neighbors for awhile and Daniel goes home, terrified and traumatized. The next day on the news, you see a headline that says "DANIEL JOHNSON, 16, HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD AND DISEMBOWELED IN HIS HOME LAST NIGHT. MURDER WEAPON, A MACHETE, IS LAYING BY THE CORPSE AT THE SITE." You could've saved him but you didn't. Why, Ethan, why? You're now being tracked down by the murderer of Daniel. I've seen a suspicious man wearing a Vendetta mask and carrying a machete following your every move. You don't know it, but he's there. He's on your trail, but since you keep moving along, it's hard to catch you. Stay on the run, Ethan. Don't stop running. He'll get you eventually, but you can delay it by moving around like you are now. Category:Ritual Category:Dismemberment